An Unsettled Score
by AmarilloDeBosqueVerde
Summary: This is a RedxYellow shipping kinda sorta. Please enjoy, for this is my first story!


Yellow was taking her normal walk in the Viridian forest. It had only been a year after being released from the petrification. She was still afraid that if she stayed still in one place too long she'd be frozen all over again!

Like most of her walks, it was just Chuchu and her. Red and Pika were off taking more challenges. She was always sad when Red left, but she wouldn't tell anybody that. She liked keeping her crush on Red to herself.

Suddenly, Chuchu's ears pricked up.

"What's wrong, Chuchu?" She asked. She knelt down and put her hand on Chuchu's forehead. She focused on Chuchu's emotions: they were all over the place! Chuchu was happy but also worried. Yellow couldn't figure it out!

"Maybe if I concentrate harder," but before Yellow could lean in closer, a hand clamped her mouth shut while the other dragged her into a sack. Chuchu tried attacking the cloaked figure, but he simply kicked Chuchu onto the nearest tree and disappeared, leaving an unconscious Chuchu at it's trunk.

Red had almost made it to Yellow's house. He had finished his challenge earlier than expected and couldn't wait to see the look on Yellow's face.

"Today's the day," he muttered to himself.

"Today's the day I'm gonna tell Yellow how I feel."

He'd always been to afraid to tell her, because what if she only saw him as a brotherly figure? What if she didnt feel the same way? He walked up to the door finally, knocked, and waited.

"Yellow? You home?" He called.

No answer. He tried the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked.

"Strange," he muttered.

He let Pika out of his pokéball.

"Pika, let's go look for Yellow."

They went in the house. Red went straight to Yellow's room and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yellow? Are ya in there?"

He opened the door and saw her belt of pokéballs on her desk and her bedroom window open.

"She must still be out on her walk," he thought.

He took a seat on a stool near Yellow's desk and waited.

"She'll definitely be surprised now!" He thought happily to himself, imagining her reaction.

He sat and waited. First an hour passed, then two, then three, until the sun was setting and hints of nighttime started peeking in the sky.

"She never takes this long on her walks. Something's wrong. Pika, let's go!"

Pika jumped onto his head while he ran outside. If anything had happened to Yellow... To HIS Yellow... Someone would pay.

Red sprinted out of the house and headed toward the forest. Whatever had happened to Yellow, he might be able to find a clue there. After running in, Red spotted a huge flock of Spearow at the base of one of the trees.

"Pika, why don't you go figure out why all those Spearow are there."

Pika jumped off Red's hat and thundershocked the Spearow. At the bottom of the mass lay a bundle of yellow fur and red talon marks.

"Chuchu!" cried Red.

He ran up to the sorry sight and pulled out a potion from his bag. Pika licked Chuchu's face gently, worried about his mate. Eventually, Chuchu came to.

"Chuchu, what happened? Did you see what happened to Yellow?"

Chuchu sat up abruptly and started bolting through the forest.

"Chuchu wait!" Red yelled, running after the distraught Pokemon.

Pika ran ahead and started running side by side with Chuchu, urging her to slow down. Pika noticed the tears on his mate's face and eventually stopped her by jumping abruptly in front of her, stopping her.

"Woah Chuchu! Look, I know you're worried about Yellow! We all are! But we need to stick together! We'll get her back I promise," said an exasperated Red.

"But you know what? I think we're close to finding her. I can feel it."

He scanned their new surroundings. He spotted a cave, but something wasn't quite right.

"I've never seen that cave here before. Let's go check it out."

The three of them then ran toward this new cave.

When Yellow awoke, she felt something covering her eyes. She tried getting up but the ropes tying her wrists and ankles were grazing her skin. She continued struggling until she heard a familiar voice.

"There's no use struggling, Amarillo. No one will know you've been taken. You're here for a bigger purpose," Giovanni said as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"You will be Red's downfall and my saving grace."

Yellow's eyes widened, but luckily Giovanni didnt catch that thanks to the blindfold.

"Red won't fall for this silly game you know," Yellow whispered softly to her captor.

"You can't beat Red."

Giovanni started chuckling which then evolved into cackling.

"I had a feeling you might say that. Tell me, how long does it take for a Nidoking's poison to kill a person, such as yourself?"

Red finally reached the mysterious cave. He looked inside and was surprised to see how... Normal the cave looked.

"Chuchu, you're sure this is where Yellow was taken?"

Chuchu nodded her head so hard that it would have come off had she nodded any harder.

" Alright, then let's go."

The trio headed into the cave. All of a sudden, Red heard a girl's screams from further in the cave.

"YELLOW!" Cried Red as he sprinted into the open cavern.

The sight before his eyes was too much for him to take. He saw Yellow slumped in a chair, unmoving, with a thin needle sticking out of her right arm. Next to her was Giovanni and his Nidoking, preparing for a second strike.

"STOP IT! GIOVANNI WH-"

"Ah ah ah. Do you really want to waste time chattering when your friend here is in such a sorry state? She could die at any moment you know," interrupted Giovanni.

" See what happens when you refuse to comply with Team Rocket? Now here's what I want. I have pecha berries in my pocket. If you swear your allegiance to me and become m lieutenant as planned, I'll let her live. But if not... My how pale her face is getting. Tick tock, Red."

Red held his head low. This was just a win-win situation for Giovanni. He had to think of something fast.

"How about this? A Pokémon battle. If I win, I get those pecha berries and Yellow and I leave unharmed. If you win... You have both of us on Team Rocket. How's that sound?" Asked Red, hoping he'd comply.

"... Wynaut?((- PUN)) Double or nothing is the way I like to play! Lets make it quick, so only a 1v1 for your "dear" Yellow's sake, hmm?"

"Fine by me. Choose your Pokémon."

Giovanni motioned for his Nidoking to step forward.

"Now you," said Giovanni.

Red turned around to Pika.

"Pika, you can handle a silly Nidoking, right?"

Pika nodded and hopped up to face Nidoking.

"3...2...1... BATTLE START!" Yelled Red.

"Pika, quick attack, go!"

Pika attacked Nidoking with hit after hit, while also dodging his counters.

"Nidoking crush the little mouse with Earthquake!"

The cavern started shaking, and cracks in the ground started forming.

"Pika! Go for another quick attack!"

"Pah! I thought you were better than this, Champion Boy."

Pika continued with his quick attack in Nidoking. Pika then turned to face Red for just a moment, signaling to him that he was ready.

"Is this good enough then? Pika, THUNDER."

Pika, his cheeks fuzzy with with sparks that he had been storing during the quick attacks, thrusted himself upon and all his electric energy onto Nidoking. Nidoking fell to the ground, paralyzed by all the energy that had been thrust upon him.

"No! No no no! I was the one who should have won!" He cried, with a crazed look in his eyes.

Desperate for consolation, he ran to where Yellow was and, quickly untying her bonds, thrust her back into a bag and sprinted to the exit on the other side.

"If I can't win, YOU CAN'T EITHER!"

Just as Giovanni was about to make his exit, Chuchu intercepted him, cheeks charged as well.

"Giovanni, we had a deal," said Red, calm and collected.

"Let go of Yellow."

"You want a skimpy little girl? Fine. But trust me, we will meet again. And I will not be as generous with the offers and their ability to comply to YOUR needs." Giovanni proceeded to thrust the bag containing Yellow as hard as he could onto the cold, stone cavern ground, and run away.

Once Giovanni was gone, Red ran to where Giovanni had thrust Yellow onto the ground. He opened the bag, tears started to form in his eyes and only one thought in his mind: Please don't be dead. He took Yellow out and examined her. Her skin was deathly pale, her right arm was somewhat bloody, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and her ankle was twisted in an angle that wasn't natural on anyone. Red pulled out the poison sting in her arm, picked her up and ran as fast as he could back to Viridian.

Yellows eyes fluttered open for just a moment. Everything was blurry, but she could barely make out a boy with spiky black hair.

"Red..." She murmured, and slipped back into her unconscious state.

When Yellow awoke, she was in a white room she'd never seen before. She tried getting up, but her body had other plans. She looked around and saw tons of cards and balloons on a table in the corner. In the other corner, she saw Red in a chair, his head slumped on the wall, asleep. She tried getting up again, causing the monitor, which had a cord that attached to her finger, make noises, also making Red bolt upright out of his sleep. He saw her awake, smiled, and sighed from relief.

"How ya feelin', Yellow?"

Yellow proceeded to unhook all the doo-hickies from her person and threw herself from her bed onto Red. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Red, you're alright! I'm so sorry! I was so worried!" She cried, shaking all over. She started sobbing all over again. Red held her close.

"You? Worried about ME? Yellow if anyone should be worried about anybody, it should be me worrying about you. You should think of yourself as much as you think of other people." Red chuckled a bit. "She'll never change," he thought to himself.

"But, but, but I caused so much trouble! You could have..." Her sobbing took over.

Red continued holding her, trying to comfort her.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now, ok? I'm here. It's alright."

Once Yellow had calmed down a bit, Red carried her over to her hospital bed, hooked her back up to the machines, and held her hand. When he tried getting up for just a moment, Yellow's grip held him back. He leaned down, still holding her hand, and kissed her forehead.

"I promise. I'll never leave you again."


End file.
